Foolish Pride
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Just what the name sounds like. Kagome and Inu Yasha have a fight and this might be the end for them. Please Read and Review! Warning: Angst


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, nor the song Foolish Pride

Song: Foolish Pride by Travis Tritt

Symbols: "..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

- ... - Fight scene between Inu and Kag

( ... ) Flashback

/ ... / Lyrics

Foolish Pride by Lady Sethia

The morning light worked its way through the curtain draped over her window. Rolling over to her side, her back to the warm rays, she stared at the wall as another tear slipped from her grey eyes. Curling further into herself she fought to keep the pain subsided. Giving up as the wall in front of her blurred, more tears fell as her body shook. Flashbacks of his angry face and words refused to stop repeating themselves in her memory. Some where in the back of her mind she heard her alarm go off. Rolling over she turned it off then returned to her former position on her bed, her heart and mind far from thoughts of school.

'_Maybe I should just go see him. We were both so angry last night ..._' Her moment of reprieve from tears ended as her thoughts trailed off. Shaking her head her thoughts turned to anger, '_No, I wasn't in the wrong. He'll just have to come and apologize to me._ _I'm done taking the blame._' Throwing her covers off, she stood then made her way to the closet. She quickly grabbed one of her school uniforms, made her way to the bathroom and then slammed the door behind her.

Staring at her reflection she snarled as she threw on the hot water in the sink. She grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, wet it and lathered it with soap then proceeded to scrub her face raw while the water for her shower warmed. With her pajamas piled in the corner she stepped into the scalding water. As she scrubbed her hair the replay of last night's events rolled through her mind again. Feeling her breath hitch she slammed her closed fist into the tiled wall and then slowly slid down into a crouching position. Burying her face in her hands she wept again, the pain in her hand a dull comparison to the pain in her heart. '_Why does he have to be such a jerk?_' She thought as she continued to sit in the tub sobbing.

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the toaster to see her disheveled daughter walk into the room. Her school uniform wrinkled, shirt untucked and her hair a frizzled mess. Opening her mouth she went to question the young girl but was saddled with a look and she quickly closed it leaving her worries unanswered. She turned back to the counter, grabbed her daughter's breakfast and placed it on the table in front of the girl. Watching as her daughter picked at the buttered toast, none making it into the girl's mouth, she noticed the dark bruise starting to form on one of Kagome's hands. "Oh dear, are you alright sweetie?" She reached out to take the offended hand only to have it jerked back.

Keeping her eyes focused down she hid them as tears welled up again. "Fine ... I'm just fine." Her voice broken from her crying. Pushing the plate away she stood then turned and made her way out the door.

/ She stayed up all night and cried into her pillow  
And fought off the urge to just break down and call  
Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
But now whose to blame don't matter much at all /

She stared into the darkness of the well house; her head leaned carelessly against the door frame. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a deep sigh and pushed herself away from the door. Taking small steps she made her way to the old well sitting in the middle of the shrine. Her fingertips trace the lip of the well as she walked a slow circle around it. '_It's been a week since the fight. A week and still no Inu Yasha.' _She made her way to the door leading out of the shrine but stopped just inside of it. Turning she looked to the well again. Her foot taking a step back in the direction she had just come from. Shaking her head she forced herself to leave and make her way to the house.

With every step she made towards her room another tear fell from her eyes. She picked up her pace when she saw her mother come from the kitchen and look worriedly at her. Securing the door behind her she ran to her bed and fell face first into her pillow letting her tears fall unhindered. Letting herself give into the pull, her sobs lessened as her eye lids drifted shut.

Her eyes opened to his face staring at her through the darkness. Sitting up, she grabbed the picture of her silver haired love. Holding it in her lap she traced his face with her finger. Hitting a wet spot on the glass she realized she was crying again. An angry scream ripped from her throat as she threw the picture across the room. Standing, Kagome made her way to her desk and grabbed more pictures of him then dragged the trash can into the middle of the room. One by one she threw them in the trash, listening as the glass shattered. After running out of pictures, she reached up and grasped her locket around her neck. Giving it a quick yank she felt the clasp in the back give way. Kagome hesitated, turning the warm metal in her hand before throwing it into the trash as well.

Mrs. Higurashi stood outside her daughter's room listening as her little girl destroyed her links to her life in the past. The dark hallway hid the tears that fell from her eyes for the girl on the other side of the door. Raising her hand she went to knock but her hand stopped a hairbreadth from the wood. Lowering it, Mrs. Higurashi turned and made her way to her room. Stopping just before she entered, she looked back over her shoulder to where her daughter was. Hanging her head she stepped just inside the doorway then softly shut the door behind her.

/ She thinks if she calls him it just shows weakness  
So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried  
Ain't it sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride / 

Rain pelted the roof of the little wooden shrine echoing loudly inside. Kagome seated herself in a folded style before holding her hand out over the black hole leading into the ground. Biting her tongue to keep the tears and hurt at bay she opened her hand and studied the small pink jewel fragment in her palm. '_I guess he meant what he said. It's never taken three weeks for him to come get me.' _Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes then dropped the jewel into the blackness. Feeling the familiar pull of the magic she let out the breath she had been holding. Carefully she placed the wooden lid onto the well and nailed it into place. Then placed the paper scrolls her grandfather had given her and she had blessed on the sides and top of the well.

Blowing out the candle on the dusty shelf she turned and made her way to the door. Not even looking back she slowly slid the door shut behind her and whispered, "Good-bye, Inu Yasha." Looking up, Kagome saw her mother standing in the doorway to the house, the rain hiding the few tears that managed to escape her guard. Walking over to her she welcomed her mother's hug and comfort.  
  
/ Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As in the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride /

Inu Yasha frowned as he shifted against the hut's wall for the umpteenth time that night. He could feel the accusing glares from his traveling companions boring into him. Opening his eyes he watched as they turned their heads pretending not to be staring. Growling in frustration he stomped out of the hut, throwing the straw door up so hard it came lose on one end. Letting his feet lead him, he found himself standing in front of the well.

"You know, you could always go and apologize to Lady Kagome. It's been a week, I'm sure she has calmed by now." Miroku stated from behind the half demon.

Scenes of her arms around Kouga flashed in his mind and his eyes bled red. "That damn bitch can stay over there for all I care." He stormed away from the clearing and his friend, disappearing into the forest. Needing something to take his aggression out on he set his sight on the trees around him, with claws and fists he took out any that got in his way.

He continued to stomp around in the woods for the most part of the night, taking out trees here and there when his anger boiled up again. His steps slowed as he approached the small clearing, looking up from the ground the God tree appeared in his view and his anger subsided a little. Feeling drained he jumped up into the branches and stared out at the night sky. '_Miroku's right I should probably go tell her that I'm sorry._' Sighing, he shook his head, '_No, I won't go. She'll come back, she always comes back._'

/ He relives every word they spoke in anger  
He walks the floor and punches out the wall  
To apologize to her would be so simple  
But instead he cries I'll be damned if I'll crawl / 

Three new moons had come and gone with no sign of Kagome coming back. Inu Yasha traced his neckline where his beads used to lay with his claws and sighed. Swallowing back tears he turned his head to look down at his companions sleeping around the dying fire. They had stayed with him even though he had run off Kagome and had worked through their anger directed towards him. From the security of the leaves, he hung his head and let the tears fall as Sango's heated words rolled through his mind.

_( "You stupid, foolish mutt!" Sango spat as she lunged at Inu Yasha. Her rear hit the ground hard as the half demon shoved her body away from him. "Don't you know she's waiting for you to come for her? She's just as stubborn as you are, Inu Yasha." Her voice softened as she raised her gaze back to the silver haired man towering above her._

_Crossing his arms he glared down at the demon exterminator. "Then I guess she'll be waiting forever. It's not like we need her to find the jewel, I can do ..." His voice trailed off as a tear fell from his friend's eyes._

"_Don't you get it? She loves you, she has always loved you." Hearing him mutter "keh" under his breath, Sango shook her head. Getting up she turned her back on the half demon, "If she doesn't come back you have no one to blame but yourself." With that she walked back to the village leaving him standing alone in the night. )_

Jumping down from the tree he made his way over to the small fire cat demon. "You take watch." He whispered to her before turning and disappearing into the woods. His feet carried him quickly through the darkness towards his destination. The trees thinned out and he found himself looking to the small brown well. His body kept moving on its own until he was crouched on the lip of the well. Rocking himself forward slightly, readying to jump in, he paused. '_She doesn't belong here with me. She deserves someone so much better. She's better off where she's at._' Making his final decision, he turned from the well and walked off slowly, away from the well and away from the small group sleeping peacefully near a camp fire.

/ If he loses her he's lost his best friend  
And more then just a lover can provide  
So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride / 

_- Inu Yasha rushed into the woods, the smell of wolf mingling with Kagome's causing his blood to boil. Coming to an abrupt stop he glared at the scene before him. His raven haired beauty had one of the most heart stopping smiles on her face while in the arms of the wolf demon. A possessive growl worked its way out of his throat as he drew his sword then charged at the two._

_Kouga jumped back and away from Kagome before the half demon got to them. "I don't have time to play with you tonight, dog turd, maybe some other time." A smirk played on his lips as he took off. _

_Turning his glare to the girl in front of him as he sheathed his sword, "If you want to be a tramp, you can do it where you belong ... back in your own time because I don't want you here."_

_Kagome paled then color flushed her features in anger. "I was just congratulating him on his mating with Ayame, how dare you accuse me of something like that!" Her hands fisted at her sides as she stomped up to him._

_Crossing his arms he looked down at the fuming girl. "Keh, like I believe that! Seeing how you won't remove yourself, I'll do it for you." He picked her up before she had time to say 'sit' and was heading off in the direction of the well. _

_She felt him come to a stop and he shifted his weight to toss her into the well. Afraid of falling she managed to grasp his fire rat shirt before he dropped her into the opening. She heard something snap and saw the surprised look on his face as beads flew from his neckline. "Fucking bitch." Was the last thing she heard before the magic of the well swallowed her up. - _  
  
/ Turn out the lights the competition's over  
The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
As in the ashes passion slowly dies  
And this romance goes down to foolish pride /

Shadows hide his figure as he leaned up against the doorframe that leads into the chapel watching the people he once knew. His acute hearing picks up the spoken vows and watches as the woman in a beautiful white gown leans in to kiss the man that is standing by her side. Memories flood his mind of a time when he had that woman's heart, when that man by her side was him. Giving her one last look to memorize her smiling face again he bows his head, then turns to leave as a tear slips down his cheek.

/ Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride / 


End file.
